


Singer of Doom

by Libraryadia, Mara_Jade101



Series: Kids No More [10]
Category: Ghostwriter (TV 1992)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kidnapping, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libraryadia/pseuds/Libraryadia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: For a long time, Gaby just saw Hector as Alex’s little tagalong and Hector saw Gaby as the alternately impressive and annoying sister of his idol. Now things are changing; Hector’s started to notice how pretty one of the cleverest girls he’s ever known is and Gaby is starting to realize that Hector is something more than a friend... unfortunately, Hector can’t see what she’d see in him and for once in her life, Gaby keeps her mouth completely shut about her opinion about something.But when a singer who Gaby is a dead ringer for comes to town and Gaby gets caught in a dangerous plot, can the Team find where she’s being held before “dead ringer” turns into just plain “dead”?
Relationships: Alejandro "Alex" Fernández/Tina Nguyen, Ghostwriter & Everyone, Hector Carrero/Gaby Fernández, Jamal Jenkins/Jasmine Michaluk, Lenni Frazier/Jamal Jenkins
Series: Kids No More [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Hector/Gaby

The boys of the Ghostwriter Team were having a guys afternoon out while the girls had an afternoon in at Lenni’s.

“So…” Hector said carefully as they waited for their lunch orders. “What’s it like to have girlfriends?”

Alex and Jamal both gave him what Tina and Gaby called “eyebrows of fascination”.

Then Alex shrugged. “It’s kinda hard to describe. But it’s fun and Tina is great.”

“And my advice would be even less helpful since my answer to your question is pretty literal,” Jamal said with a shrug. “Since you’re only interested in a certain someone who isn’t my cousin.”

“And who is my little sister,” Alex added.

Hector felt his face burn and ducked his head. “Is it that obvious?” he mumbled.

This was met by laughter but given that it was affectionate laughter, Hector looked up.

“To everyone who isn’t her,” Alex said, shaking his head. “How someone that nosy has missed your crush on her is beyond me.”

Hector ducked his head again. “Probably because it’s me,” he said morosely.

“What do you mean by that?” Jamal asked in a tone of concern.

“I mean there’s no way she could see me anything like how I see her. She’s pretty, smart and popular and I’m just...me.”

“Hector…”

Hector held up a hand to cut Alex off. “Can we talk about something else?”

There was a brief silence. Then Alex and Jamal obliged, switching the topic to an upcoming movie the Team had discussed seeing. Apparently Wallis Wallace had given the okay for her first book to be made into a movie.

Hector let himself get lost in the discussion, trying to put his feelings for Gaby away where they belonged…

XXX

“So Gaby,” Tina asked offhandedly. “Got any plans to tell Hector how you feel about him?”

Gaby jumped as she blushed. “What...what are you talking about?”

Jasmine, Lenni and Casey burst out laughing. Then Lenni said “Gaby, we all can tell. How he’s missed it I don’t know but we’re starting to discuss bets.”

“No betting on my love life!” Gaby’s mouth snapped shut as her blush deepened. Then she mumbled “I...I just want to have the perfect moment. I mean, no offense to you, Lenni but I’d prefer to have my confession be a lot more like Jamal’s to Jasmine or how Alex and Tina got together.”

Lenni shrugged. “Fair enough I guess. But waiting for the perfect moment doesn’t really hold up all that well. Whether in fiction or real life.”

“Still,” Gaby said. “Tina and Alex prove it’s possible.”

“Then hopefully you get it” Jasmine said with an affectionate smile.

Gaby smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo-hoo! And we are back, ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary pals, with another Ghostwriter story! We hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2- Eva Marques

Eva Marques looked outside her window as she tapped her hands against her legs. Buildings rolled past her trailer as she studied the city outside. While she had been on the road for only a few hours, she was exhausted and bored of being on the road.

“Where are we?” She asked softly.

Her manager, Clendon Shepherd, turned to look at her as the trailer drove to a stop. “We’re in New York City.” He answered her. “For the concerts and the movie premieres.”

She nodded and sighed, placing her head on her hands while rubbing her temples. _‘God, I’m tired of moving around… can I please just stay in one place for once?’_

Something caught her attention: a group of boys gestured to each other as they walked down the street, laughing and smiling as they went. Eva sighed again and let her head rest against the cold window. _‘I would do anything to be like them… anything…’_


	3. Chapter 3: Gaby/Clendon

“So any progress on telling Hector how you feel?” Tina asked mischievously.

Gaby groaned. “No! And stop asking!”

Tina giggled. Then she sobered. “Gaby, you’re going to drive yourself crazy trying to come up with a perfect confession.”

“Alex managed it,” Gaby mumbled.

“Alex took an opportunity that dropped in his lap to do something he wanted to do anyway,” Tina said with a sigh. “I mean you don’t want somebody to get a creepy stalker just so you can confess to Hector.”

Gaby sighed. “No...but I still want to...make a statement. You know?”

Tina frowned. “Well, we all were planning on going to the Eva Marques concert on Friday. Maybe pick one of her songs and use the lyrics as a model for your confession.”

Gaby looked thoughtful. “I...guess that works. And I could do it after the concert is over.”

Tina smiled encouragingly. “That’s the spirit!”

XXX

Clendon let out a sigh as he walked down the street, having just canvased the concert location for Friday. Security was going to be a bear to organize but with those threats he had received (and carefully kept Eva from finding out about), he didn’t have a choice.

Then he turned a corner and froze at the sight of two teenage girls. The elder of the pair, an Asian of some extraction, was pretty but not what had caught his attention. It was the second girl who looked just like Eva. Of course, her clothing left much to be desired but if you threw on Eva’s signature jacket, almost anyone would be fooled.

Clendon grinned widely and swiftly took a photo of his mark. Now to organize the set up and he could wash his hands of this kidnapping attempt business.

_ ‘Pity about this other girl but sacrifices must be made…’ _


	4. Chapter 4- Hector

Hector finally slowed down and hesitated in front of the apartment door. Alex caught up to him and threw him a smile. “You’re thinking about her, aren't you?”

He blushed and nodded. “Yeah… but not like that-”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Hector… you’re going to have to tell her eventually-.”

Hector groaned. “Don't say it. I’ve heard it before from you guys.”

Jamal rolled his eyes playfully. “But we’re right.”

Hector grinned. “But you’re right…”

Alex snapped his fingers. “Hey! There’s an Eva Marques concert on Friday! Maybe you can ask Gaby out to the concert and confess there!”

He stared at Alex. “Um, WHAT! No way!”

“Why not?” Jamal asked, crossing his arms. “It's a perfect time for you two to  finally get together!”

He groaned.  _ ‘They  _ _ are _ _ right though…’ _

“Ok.” He said finally. “I’ll do it.” 

The two cheered and he found himself laughing.  _ ‘I just hope nothing goes wrong…’ _


	5. Chapter 5: Gaby

Casey bounced in place excitedly, making Gaby laugh. “Calm down, Casey. You’ll wear yourself out and miss part of the concert.”

Casey stuck her tongue out but subsided.

Gaby rolled her eyes but then noticed Jasmine and Tina staring at one of the posters hanging nearby. “What’s up, you two?”

“Gaby, how closely do you look at Eva Marques?” Tina asked.

“Um...I mostly focus on her music. Why?”

Jasmine gestured for Gaby to stand next to the poster instead of answering.

There was silence briefly. Then Alex’s eyes went wide. “Whoa! You two look like you could be sisters! Possibly even twins!”

“Really?” Gaby stared at the poster, comparing it to the reflection she had seen in the mirror this morning. To her surprise, she found Alex was right. “Well, I guess I can expect some stares today…”

Lenni patted her shoulder. “As long as they’re not inappropriate, you should be fine.”

“And we’re not letting anyone be inappropriate around you,” Hector said firmly.

Gaby felt a blush coming on but forced it down. Hector had invited her to the concert and his reaction to finding out she was planning on going with the entire Team had been...interesting.

 _‘But it can’t be what I think it is,’_ she thought. _‘Everyone says he hasn’t noticed how I feel about him yet…’_

The Team reached the ticket booth and the staff member giving out the tickets seemed to be keenly interested in Gaby’s resemblance to Eva, given his comments. But Gaby took her ticket with only polite replies.

“Huh,” Alex said, looking from his ticket to hers. “Looks like we’re sitting in different sections.”

Tina nodded. “In fact, it looks like everyone but you, Hector and Casey are sitting in one section.”

Hector flushed slightly and Gaby couldn’t figure out why.

_‘Still, that will make it easier to confess to him...I just wish it wasn’t Casey as our seatmate…’_

Casey then proved why Gaby was uneasy by mouthing “Just kiss him already!”

Gaby ignored her and said “Let’s go ahead and sit down. I heard there’s prizes being given out based on what section you’re sitting in and I don’t want to miss that.”

The group split up and Gaby, Hector and Casey found and took their seats.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, the rumored prize giveaway began. Mostly themed t-shirts and free CDs but then…“And for the fan sitting in Seat F-42, a replica of Eva’s signature jacket!”

Gaby’s eyes went wide as a staff member walked towards her with the prize in question. “Whoa…” she whispered as the man handed her the jacket.

“Put it on!” Casey squealed.

Gaby needed no second bidding to slip on her prize. “How do I look?”

Hector was blushing. “You...you look great…”

Gaby blushed as well as she sat back down. “T...thanks…”

They sat in silence as the concert began.

XXX

At intermission, Gaby stood up. “Be right back.” She glanced at Casey. “You need to come with?”

Casey shook her head. “I’m fine. I’ll hold our seats since Hector mentioned he was going to grab snacks.”

“If they have cinnamon soft pretzels, I’d like that and a lemonade. I’ll pay you back after the show.”

Hector nodded and headed for the snack stand.

Gaby headed for the bathroom she had seen on her way in but to her surprise, it was out of order. This pattern continued until finally she was near section V, which was completely empty despite the major crowd for the concert.

“That’s really weird,” she muttered as she walked into the bathroom but banished the thought until she was coming back out again.

_‘This is really creepy. And it almost feels like…’_

Suddenly a bag was thrust over her head and one of her arms was pinned behind her back.

“HEY! Let me go!” she cried out as she tried to pull away but instead her assailant managed to pin her other arm and tie her wrists together.

“Come on; let’s get out of here,” a voice that clearly didn’t come from her assailant hissed. “If we don’t get out of here with her, we won’t be getting anything.”

_‘Getting...what? What could they possibly think they could get from grabbing me?’_

Despite Gaby’s struggles, her captors managed to drag her outside.

“Troublesome brat,” she heard.

Then there was a brief stabbing pain in her neck and she felt dizzy.

_‘No...Somebody! Anybody! Help!...help me…’_

And her world went silent…


	6. Chapter 6- Hector

Hector walked back from the snack stand and frowned at Casey’s worried expression on her face. “What’s wrong?”

Casey glanced at him worriedly. “Gaby's still not back yet…”

He clenched his fists before remembering that he still had snacks in his hands and handed them to Casey. “She’s fine, Casey… she’s probably in a line somewhere…”

_‘Wish I could convince myself of that easily…’_

XXX

The concert was over and Hector and Casey still hadn't seen any sign of Gaby anywhere… and it had been at least an hour since then. He started pacing the floor as Alex and the other Kids came walking up to them, before Alex froze.

“Where’s Gaby?”

Hector winced. “She had to go to the restroom… but she hasn't come back…”

Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes, clenching his fists and muttering something in Spanish about staying calm before opening them again. “Do we know which one she went to?”

One of the people walking by them was complaining about something to their partner. “...I’m telling you, all of the restrooms were out of order! I had to go all the way down to Section V, where they weren't out of order!”

“And that’s why you took so long…” their partner said tiredly, rolling their eyes as they walked out the door.

Hector brightened up. “See! She’s probably in a line over at Section V!”

Casey shook her head. “It’s been at least an hour… she should have been back by now!”

“Tell you what.” Lenni interrupted. “Jasmine, Casey, Tina, and I will head down to Section V to see if she’s okay. The rest of you can wait by the doors if she comes looking for us.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alex said, though his worry still bit through his voice.

XXX

Hector looked up as the girls walked back from the restroom. He opened his mouth to ask if Gaby was okay… before Alex beat him to the question.

“Where’s Gaby?” He asked.

Tina shook her head. “Alex…”

Hector watched as the older teen went white.

“...Gaby’s not there… is she?” Hector asked softly.

The girls shook their heads. Alex took a deep breath and muttered _“Gabriela, ¿dónde estás?”_ _{Gabriela, where are you?}_


	7. Chapter 7: Tina/Alex

Tina grabbed her boyfriend’s hand. “Come on; we’ll go to the station and tell Lt. McQuade. Even if they won’t start the search until she’s been gone for 24 hours, he should know so he can press them to look as soon as possible.”

Alex mutely nodded and the Team headed for the station.

McQuade looked up from the paperwork he had been working on to give them a concerned look. “What brings you here? And where’s Gaby?”

“That’s why we’re here, Sir,” Hector said, rubbing one arm uneasily. “We were at the Eva Marques concert and during the intermission, Gaby went to the bathroom but never came back.”

McQuade winced. “Oh no...Unfortunately…”

Alex cut him off, his tone one of forced-but-close-to-failing calm. “We know; you can’t start looking until she’s been gone for 24 hours...but you know Gaby; you know all of us. Something is wrong. We just don’t know what.”

McQuade winced harder. “I’ll see if I can get a search party started first thing in the morning.”

Jamal sighed. “Thank you for that, Sir. Good night.”

The Team left the station.

Alex was shaking. “What’s going on here? Where’s my sister?”

Tina winced. “I don’t know, Alex. None of us do. We’ll...we’ll just have to look in the morning. Maybe Ghostwriter can find something overnight.”

Alex didn’t look reassured but nodded.

The Team said their goodnights and headed their separate ways for home.

XXX

Alex woke up to his father knocking on his door. “Ugh...Papa, what’s going on?”

“There’s a girl on the phone, asking for you. I don’t know who she is but her voice sounds familiar.”

Alex came over to take the phone. “Hello?”

“Is this Alejandro ‘Alex’ Fernández, one of New York’s best teen detectives?” a female voice on the other end asked.

“Yes; who’s calling?”

Just as Alex realized who was on the other end, she continued “This is Eva Marques. And I need you and your team’s help. I just received a ransom note...for myself…”


	8. Chapter 8- Eva/Alex

Eva sat on the chair as Clendon walked into the room. “They’re here, Eva.”

“That’s Ms. Marquez to you.” She snapped, feeling no remorse for what her tone was. A girl who just happened to look like her was missing, and someone had just delivered a random note for her…

Alex Fernandez walked into the room, his fists clenched in clear controlled anger. A teenage girl, probably his partner, laid a calming hand on his shoulder and he sighed. “Ms. Eva Marquez?”

“That’s me.” She confirmed, standing to her feet and reaching out to offer a hand. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“We’re detectives,” Alex said in a tight tone. “It’s what we do.”

Eva nodded. “I should probably explain what I said on the phone.”

“That would be appreciated,” the girl at Alex’s side said.

“Early this morning, someone left an envelope at my motel room. There wasn’t a return address or stamp and I know I should have waited for the police but I was...curious. So I opened it and found a letter demanding a ransom for my safe return...and this photo was included.”

She handed it to Alex.

XXX

Alex stared at the photo in horror. Gaby was gagged and bleeding from a cut on her face, her eyes wide with fear. His horror turned to rage, and Tina managed to take the paper out of his hands before it would have been ripped to shreds.

“Do you know her?” Eva asked quietly.

Alex started shaking, his rage would nOT CONTROL HIM NOW- “She’s my sister.” He managed to say, grasping Tina’s hands as he tried to ground himself-

_‘But she’s hurt, She’s Hurt, SHE’S HURT-’_

Tina hissed as a sharp sparking sound rang through the air. “Alex!”

He glanced at her and let go of her hands. “Sorry.” He managed.

_‘How did I shock her? I’m not touching anything electric…’_

She nodded a forgiving nod and, thankfully, Jamal took over. “Do you know of anyone who might have anything against you?”

Eva shook her head. “No, sorry. You’ll have to speak to my manager…”

“We’ll do that, thank you.” Jamal said warmly.

Eva nodded and looked at him. “I hope you find your sister, Alex.”

“Thank you.” Alex managed to force out.

Tina grabbed his hand again and they left to go talk with the manager.

_‘Gabriella, I hope you’re okay.’_


	9. Chapter 9: Gaby/Hector

Gaby shivered in her bindings. Her captors had already taken her picture and sent it off. Apparently they had mistaken her for Eva Marquez; probably because of the jacket she had won.

_‘Talk about bad luck,’_ she mused bitterly. Then her ears pricked up at a new voice, a female one.

“How goes the mission?”

“Great, Boss,” one of her captors said. “Already grabbed Marquez and sent her photo off to that manager of hers.”

“Indeed?”

A woman of nondescript appearance strode into the room Gaby had been in since she woke up here. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Gaby’s face to examine her more closely.

Gaby shivered again at the unwanted contact. Then she let out a muffled yelp when the woman yanked up her shirt and cursed.

“You idiots! This isn’t Eva Marquez; the real Eva has a star-shaped birthmark on her left side. This is just some random kid!”

“Oh...sorry, Boss.”

The woman sighed and massaged her face. “I suppose there’s nothing to do but try to salvage things.”

“How are we gonna do that?”

The woman eyed Gaby pensively. “We’ll send Miss Marquez a new ransom note. Asking for 60 grand in exchange for us releasing her little fan safely.”

“But what if she doesn’t pay up?”

“Oh; she will. Little bleeding heart of a singer.”

“But what if she doesn’t?”

There was a long silence. Then the woman shrugged. “If we’re unable to get money from Miss Marquez, we’ll have to take other avenues.” Her gaze on Gaby turned appraising. “I can imagine there would be quite the bidding war for an Eva Marquez lookalike…”

Gaby whimpered behind her gag and closed her eyes. _‘Guys, hurry; find me!’_

There was a sudden warmth around her and she relaxed slightly. _‘Ghostwriter; he found me…’_

While Ghostwriter couldn’t do much for her now, knowing he had found wherever this place was gave her hope that rescue would be here soon…

XXX

Hector tapped his fingers on his leg as the Team met up with Eva again.

“This time, I received a ransom email,” Eva explained to Alex. “They’re demanding 60 grand for your sister’s safe release.”

“Out of the question,” her manager said indignantly. “We have a strict no-negotiation policy.”

“Since when?!” Eva demanded angrily. “This girl didn’t do anything other than win a prize, look like me and be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I am sorry, Miss Marquez but I’m afraid paying these scoundrels would set an unfortunate precedent.”

Alex stood and growled “Then we’ll find her before you end up destroying my little sister, you bastard…”

He stormed out, leaving the rest of the Team to glare at Shepherd.

“I do apologize,” the man said (though Hector couldn’t take him as actually meaning it). “But my job is to look after Miss Marquez. Everything else has to be secondary.”

Hector followed Alex out; he couldn’t listen anymore.

Out in the hallway, he found Alex with his phone out. “Got something from Ghostwriter?” Hector asked.

Alex nodded. “Apparently she’s near some place called Expanse Moving and Storage.”

Hector sighed. “Not a lot to go on but…”

At that moment, a new message appeared. _I found this in the concert arena. “Need to defuse threats towards Eva. Arrange seating for decoy.”_

The two boys gaped at the message as the rest of the Team came out.

“Alex?” Tina asked anxiously.

“Not here,” he growled before saying several Spanish words he probably wouldn’t have said in front of his mother.

The Team swiftly moved to Lenni’s apartment and everyone sat down.

“Alex, what’s wrong?” Jamal asked.

Alex took a deep breath and then hissed “I don’t know who but someone set Gaby up to be kidnapped.”


	10. Chapter 10- Tina/Ghostwriter

“What?!?” Tina yelled, her eyes widening in shock.

Alex nodded, his hands gripping the phone tightly. “Look at this,” he forced out.

Tina and the Team looked at the message and she gasped, her hand flying to her throat. “Oh, Alejandro…”

He flinched at the use of his full name and cleared his throat. “Um… Ghostwriter? Is there anything near it?”

Ghostwriter vanished for a few moments, then reappeared with the message _No… but I did find something near where Gaby is: “Possible bidding price is from-”_

Alex just went pale, if he wasn't pale enough already. “Bidding price?!?” He repeated, horrified.

Tina wrapped her arms around him as he dropped his phone on his lap and started shaking again. _“Oh Dios, te lo ruego, por favor salva a mi hermana... Haré cualquier cosa... solo sálvala…” {Oh God, I'm begging you, please save my sister... I'll do anything... just save her…}_

XXX

_Gaby? Are you okay?_

Ghostwriter waited as Gaby stirred slightly and whispered through her gag “...Ghostwriter?”

He managed a soft smile. His new ability to hear had come in handy. _Yes, It’s me. How are you?_

“I’m scared…” she whispered. “Really, really scared… Where’s Alex?”

 _He’s coming, I promise._ He wrote.

Gaby nodded and her head dropped down. “I was going to confess to Hector… if not right then, but soon… I miss everyone, Ghostwriter.”

Ghostwriter flew over to her side. _I know. We’re going to find you, and quickly. You know that, right?_

She nodded. “Please hurry…”


	11. Chapter 11: Jamal/Hector

Jasmine suddenly cursed loudly, making everyone jump. “The manager!”

“Wait; what?” Jamal asked in surprise.

“Eva’s manager; I’ll bet anything he’s behind Gaby’s abduction.”

“How do you figure?” Lenni asked.

“The note says that the decoy needed seating arranged for them. And that checks with Gaby just so happening to have the seat where the replica jacket was given out as a prize. Shepherd probably spotted Gaby while out and about and overheard her talking about coming to the concert so he took the opportunity to make her look like the kidnappers’ actual target.”

“Yeah but that’s awfully complicated,” Rob said uneasily from the computer screen. “I mean what would he have done if Gaby didn’t go to the concert.”

Jasmine growled in disgust. “He probably would have gone through the TROUBLE of beefing up security.”

Alex’s eyes flashed. “You mean to tell me that my little sister got kidnapped by people who intend to SELL her because it was easier than this guy actually doing his job?!”

“We don’t have completely concrete proof yet but it sadly isn’t farfetched,” Jasmine sighed. “After all, if the kidnappers fail and don’t press the ransom issue, the problem would be resolved as far as he’d be concerned.”

Jamal found his mouth curling into a feral smile. “Then I think it’s time we press Mr. Shepherd for some answers.”

XXX

“I don’t see what purpose talking with you further would serve,” Shepherd grumbled as he and Eva sat down with the Team again. “I’m sorry for young Miss Fernandez’s disappearance…”

 _‘No you’re not,’_ Hector growled mentally.

“But I don’t see how we can give you any further help.”

“Well, Sir,” Jamal said in a tone of carefully crafted respect. “We did a little investigation around this building and found something interesting.”

Shepherd raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jamal nodded. “Yes. Part of a torn sheet of paper. It said something about setting up seating for a decoy. Now we thought that was weird when we found it but we couldn’t make anything out of it.”

Jasmine took up the explanation. “Then we remembered that Gaby won a replica of Eva’s signature jacket. We did a little searching and found out that the concert she disappeared from was a little...small time for such a prize. It would have been made more sense to do that giveaway at the premiere of the Wallis Wallace movie. But then it clicked. You had the means to create a decoy and a motive for doing so.”

“That’s preposterous!” Shepherd growled.

“Then you won’t mind letting the police search your papers,” Lenni said, her eyes narrow.

Shepherd scoffed and Hector swallowed hard, sure that he’d say something to stonewall them. But to his surprise…“That paper no longer exists.”

Hector barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping; he knew that “villain says something that proves the detective’s theory despite doing so being completely stupid” turned up in books and shows a lot and even in real life but he never expected that to happen here.

Shepherd’s eyes went wide and Eva let out a loud gasp. “Eva, I…”

“It’s Miss Marquez,” Eva growled. “And you’ve already said more than I’m sure you intended. So explain.”

Shepherd sighed. “In the days leading up to the concert, I discovered a plot to kidnap and ransom you. While on a walk to clear my head and formulate a plan, I spotted who I now know to be Miss Fernandez. A near-perfect twin of you. The plan quickly took shape from there.”

“So you set up one of my fans to be kidnapped and have...unspeakable things done to them?” Eva asked, her voice low and dangerous. “Why not just beef up security?”

“It seemed much simpler to set up a decoy and cause the kidnapping to fall in on itself. But really; I was only thinking of you…”

“No,” Eva hissed. “You were only thinking of your precious salary. Well, too bad for you that I don’t like it when people threaten my fans. Especially in my name. Clendon Shepherd, you are fired and I’ll be pressing charges on behalf of the Fernandez family. Now will someone call the police?”

Hector needed no second bidding. The person who had landed Gaby in this mess was on his way down. _‘Now we just need to figure out just where Gaby is being held…’_


	12. Chapter 12- Gaby/Hector

Gaby watched as the woman walked toward her again, a scowl on her face. “Well, my dear. It seems that whoever is looking for you has given up. The news showed today that Ms. Marquez’s manager was arrested in connection to your kidnapping.” 

_‘What?!? No! They’re looking for me, they have to be!’_

She took Gaby’s chin in a painful hold and lifted it up to meet her eyes. “You’re all alone now…”

_‘Ghostwriter… hurry…’_

XXX

Hector gasped as Ghostwriter started shaking next to them. “Ghostwriter? What’s wrong?”

 _Gaby… Fear… Pain..._ he wrote before he stopped shaking. _Sorry. Gaby’s scared, and she’s in serious pain…_

“Where’s “Expanse Moving and Storage”?” He said quickly. _‘Oh God oh God oh God-’_

Lenni was quiet for a moment before- “Outskirts of town.” She said quickly, standing to her feet. “There’s an old music studio nearby. Soundproofed and everything…”

“Sounds like a good place to hide a missing sister.” Alex growled. 

Hector swore he saw black lighting dance across the older teen’s hands as he clenched them. “Ok. We’ll get the police and head there right now. Ghostwriter, can you tell Gaby we’re coming?”

 _Will do._ He wrote. _And please be_

_C̴a̷r̶e̶f̷u̷l̷-_

Hector shuddered as another round of pain swept through the ghost and on pure instinct. laid his hand against the orb. “It’s going to be okay.” He said finally. 

Ghostwriter hovered for a few moments, then wrote _I know._ and vanished, presumably to tell Gaby what was going on. Hector glanced at Alex, who looked both pained and downright murderous at the same time. “Let’s go.” He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: Gaby

Gaby sobbed as her ankle throbbed and the boss of this whole operation glared at one of her henchmen.

“You idiot! We need her undamaged!”

The man shrugged. “She’s already got that cut on her face. I figured making it so she couldn’t run would make it easier on us.” He sneered at Gaby. “Sides, I heard her little band of meddlers are pretty good at slipping out of ropes.”

Gaby shivered. _‘Is that really the rumor? I don’t know why it would be…’_

After an appraising look, the woman nodded. “True enough. And I suppose that there is an added attractiveness from the pain.” She clapped her hands. “All right then. Let’s set up; we need to start streaming. We may have our first bid in but we’ve yet to properly start the auction.”

_‘Auction? Oh no...no-no-no! Alex! Hector! Anybody! Help me!’_

A camera was set up on a tripod and she shuddered, knowing exactly what kind of people were on the other end of the stream...and what they wanted with her.

The woman began talking. “Good day to you all. Today we have a true exclusive offer. The winner of today’s auction will be taking home their own personal Eva Marquez double. The bidding will start at $10,000.”

Gaby whimpered and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to see the reminder of what was going on. _‘Guys, where are you? I wanna go home…’_

The price on her head continued to climb as Gaby continued to cry and shake. Then she felt Ghostwriter’s presence on her hand. She opened her eyes just in time to see him using the nearby computer to write _The Team is almost here. And the police are with them. Hold on._

And sure enough, there was a crashing sound and a voice yelling “Freeze! Police!”

Gaby’s captors cursed loudly but their attempts to escape were cut off by two familiar and very furious teenage boys.

_‘Alex! Jamal!’_

Tina and Hector ran to her side. Tina carefully removed the gag. “Gaby, you’re shaking; are you cold? How hurt are you?”

“Not really cold; just scared. And my ankle is broken.”

Tina knelt down and examined the broken ankle. “I’m no doctor but it looks like a straightforward break.”

Gaby’s shivers subsided as did the pain in her ankle. She blinked in surprise; she could have sworn ivory light was dancing around Tina’s fingers but that was obviously her imagination.

“Gaby…” Hector squeezed her shoulder. “Thank god you’re safe.”

“Thanks to the Team, I am now,” she said softly.

Hector looked conflicted for a moment and then asked “Do you mind if I do something crazy?”

Gaby blinked in surprise but said “Um...sure.”

Then she found Hector’s lips on hers in a gentle kiss, which broke off all too quickly.

“I...you...what?” she managed to stutter out.

Hector rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ve been crushing on you for a while. I planned to tell you after the concert but…”

Gaby let out a laugh. “I wanted to tell you about MY crush!”

Tina giggled as she finished untying Gaby. “Come on, New Lovebirds. Let’s get out of here.”

Gaby nodded as Tina helped her stand and walk towards the door, Hector’s hand tight around hers the entire way.

XXX

“So we’re Eva’s special guests?” Alex asked as the Team arrived at the premiere.

The theater employee nodded. “She’s covered everything and you’re to join her in her box set. Or rather she’s to join you. Now come on; let’s get you seated.”

Gaby laughed as Hector rested a hand on her shoulder. “Hector, I’m fine to walk. I’m on crutches so you just need to spot me.”

“Still, I worry,” he said anxiously. “I mean the doctors are being weird.”

Gaby found herself frowning. He was right; the doctors who had set her ankle had been shocked at how fast her ankle was healing and to be honest, so was Gaby. Not that she wasn’t happy to be up and walking, even on crutches; she was but it was still weird.

Lenni laughed. “Come on, you two; let’s focus on tonight. And tonight is for fun.”

The Team laughed and went to take their seats. And just in time as Eva took the stage. “I know that this event is later than anyone anticipated. But I wanted to make sure that some real life detective heroes got their dues! This one is for the real life Team Spector!”

And with that, she broke into the theme song for the movie they were there to see, “Keeping Faith and Hope”.

Eva: _In a world where the truth can turn into a lie_

_Trust and a future can seem in short supply_

_But you have a heart crying out to be true_

_And in the end, I find my way back to you_

_So I'll take a breath and take the leap_

_Because I know your promises you'll keep_

_Chorus: In the deepest night or darkest day_

_You are where my faith is bound to stay_

_Through a world of fear and sorrow_

_It's in you I find tomorrow_

_And through it all, you help me cope_

_And I keep keeping my faith and hope_

_Seems I'm always losing to the dark_

_But then you come and bring the spark_

_That brings me hope again_

_And gives me faith good will win_

_Life may be an endless mystery_

_But you always make perfect sense to me_

_Chorus_

_It's with you that I can find a way to cope_

_And keep on keeping faith and hope_

Gaby laughed as she leaned against Hector and sang the last two lines of the song with Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! We are done with this fic! Thank you all so much for reading, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
